


白夜

by TALKAA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TALKAA/pseuds/TALKAA
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

白夜

金道英x李泰容  
包养关系设定 19禁 未成年勿入

01.

后来的我认真回想过和李泰容相遇的那天，我努力回忆那天我做了什么，是为了什么跑去那家夜店，又是为了什么在一群花枝招展的小鸭子中选中了李泰容。我仔仔细细地回忆了一遍，甚至连我那天打了哪个牌子的领带都记得一清二楚，我试图让那个我们相遇的日子变得特别，变得有纪念意义，可是我很遗憾地发现，那天实在是太平淡无常了——我上了一天的班，开了一个例会，下班后不想回家就去了常去的夜店找找乐子，以及为什么选中李泰容，或许是因为之前眼熟的小鸭子那天没来，也或许是因为李泰容染了一头招摇的粉发，于是我走到他的面前，在他手边立起的烟盒里取走了一根烟。

我们的故事就这么开始了。

“你出台吗？“ 

”当然。” 他靠在吧台上摆弄着手边的烟盒，“价格翻倍。”

“可以。”我抓起他的手腕，把烟摁灭在他裸露的皮肤上，“我会多给你小费。”

他倒是没喊疼，拍拍屁股毫不犹豫地站起来跟我走了出去，还不忘对着身边等活儿的同伴吹了个响亮的口哨。

坦白说，刚刚在店里我压根儿没看清他长什么样，那里的灯光五颜六色的，打在他身上只能让我注意到他一头粉毛。直到他上了车，坐在我身边，我才能仔细看看他的脸。

他长得有点像我养过的某种动物，嘴巴凸起的弧度和占据了大半张脸的眼睛尤其像。我打开车窗，城市的霓虹灯光争先恐后地涌进来，我忘了在城市里是看不到月光的。他穿着小鸭子标配的廉价白衬衫和破洞牛仔裤，画着艳俗的妆，浓黑的全包眼线和紫色的闪粉眼影让他看起来人不人鬼不鬼的。可是在这样俗气的霓虹灯光下，他的脸竟然有种虚无的，乱七八糟的，烟火气十足的美丽。

“你挺漂亮的。”在我盯着他超过三十秒后，我对着这张脸下了结论。

“谢谢。”他漆黑的眸子忽闪着，撅起猫咪嘴对我露出一个甜甜的笑来：“您也很好看。”

他说话真蠢。

我愣了半晌，踩下了油门。

进了酒店后我让他先洗个澡。我恶狠狠地擦着他眼皮上紫色的亮片，我的手指瞬间被蹭得脏兮兮的：“你洗干净了出来见我，身上什么都不要留，包括脸上这些丑东西——”我的手背又蹭上了一块油腻腻的红色唇彩，我烦躁地骂了一句脏话。

他乖乖地任由我把他的脸揉成一团，然后转身闪进了浴室。

可是当他一丝不挂地从浴室里出来的时候我瞬间就后悔了，当然不是因为他卸妆后长得难看，只是——

他看起来实在是太小了。

我有些疲惫地瘫在床上装死。卸妆后的小鸭子看起来清纯得过了头，他瞪着漆黑的大眼睛一脸无辜地看着我，像是某部日本动漫里的小萝莉，小樱什么的。

更糟糕的还在后面。

我拍拍大腿示意他坐上来。他温热的身子贴在我胸前，两条腿分开跪坐在我腰上。我抱紧他，他像条蛇一样缠在我身上，我把他摸了个遍，从脖子，前胸，后背，腰腹，屁股，大腿，浑身上下都摸不到什么有肉的地方。我伸手在他的乳头上拧了一下，却被他胸前的肋骨咯到了手。他仰着脖子娇喘着，细瘦的手腕紧紧勒住我的后颈，我真怕他再用力一点呼吸就会把过于单薄的胸腔震碎。

我不愿意接受现实，再一次伸手摸起了他的屁股和大腿，就连最应该长几两肉的地方也瘦得可怜。我顺着他的大腿内侧抚摸着他微微抬头的性器，我停了手：”我可以看看你的身份证吗？“

”啊？“他傻了吧唧地看着我，黑白分明的瞳仁让他看起来像个大脑尚未发育完全的婴儿。

我一定是在犯罪。

这样的认知仿佛一桶冰水浇在我头上一样让我瞬间清醒起来。我叹了口气：”我的意思是，你成年了吗？“

”我成年了！“他慌忙点头：”我快22了。“

……难怪看着挺二。

我崩溃：”我不信，你把身份证拿来。“

”哦哦。”他翻身下床，从地上的裤兜里掏出钱夹，从里面掏出一张身份证给我：“我没骗您，我真的成年了。”

“你......”我盯着身份证上的出生年份，再看看眼前小男生过于年轻的脸和身体，大脑飞速运转着，”不对，你们这一行的身份证好多都是假的。“

”我的身份证是真的呀！“他一脸委屈，身上还残留着因为抚摸而泛起的淡粉色。

我翻了个身把他压在身下，不忍心看他胸前的排骨，就把他翻过来让他背对着我。我捏了捏他软软的屁股：“你看看你哪里像一个发育完全的成年男士？没胸没屁股的我都不知道从哪下手。”

“男人怎么会有胸啊……”他选择性忽略了我的重点。

我气得在他屁股上狠狠扇了一巴掌，他的屁股上一下子红了一大片。他疼得闷哼了一声，我又打了他几巴掌：”你说实话，小孩子别出来干这个。是未成年的话我现在就走。“

”我真不是......”他本就软乎乎的声音染上了哭腔，“您要是不信的话我拿学生证给你看嘛......”

“好吧好吧相信你。”我举手投降：“是不是有人就好你这一口？”

“嗯......”他趴在床上抽抽搭搭地哭着，”我没要骗您啊，您想干什么都行的......”

“那我干了？”我还是有点犹豫，看着他红肿的屁股不敢下手。

他分开腿跪趴在床上，手腕上被我的烟头烫出来的疤痕有点显眼。我倒了点润滑剂在手上，插进他的后穴给他扩张着，倒是比我想象中紧很多——我用手指胡乱插了几下，就戴上避孕套捅了进去。

“呜——”他疼得攥紧了身下的被单。

他夹得我太紧了，剩下的部分根本进不去。我掐着他的腰，用力扇着他红肿的屁股：“你他妈咬这么紧干嘛？这服务质量小心我找你们老板投诉。”

“对不起对不起……”他哭着道歉，他疼得身子都软了下来，膝盖软得快要跪不住。

我捞起他的腰，一个挺身把性器捅了进去。

在那晚之前，我一直以为我对这种没发育好的小孩子没兴趣的——或许是后入时他不停颤抖的蝴蝶骨和细得好像随时都能被我掐断的腰激起了我内心深处那种被称作”征服欲”的东西。那天晚上我用掉了四个避孕套，做到最后他嗓子都哭哑了，靠在我身上连求饶的话都说不出，只知道呜呜地抽泣着。

忘了说，他叫床叫得不错，一口一个“哥哥”叫得我脑袋发昏，情欲战胜理智的时候连“他或许是个未成年”的疑虑都打消了。

第二天我醒得比他早些，我去洗手间洗漱，脸上被泡沫糊得睁不开眼的时候就感觉从背后被人抱住了，我冲掉抹脸的泡沫，闭着眼睛伸手向后摸索着他光裸的身子，在他屁股上用力掐了一把。

“好疼啊！”他惊呼一声，撇撇嘴从旁边的架子上把毛巾递给我擦脸。我边擦边偷偷打量他，他看起来状态还不错，只是腰似乎不太舒服，半靠在台子边一动不动的。

我顺势把他压在洗手台上，他吓得一下子噤了声儿。我揉揉他的屁股，已经不怎么肿了，只是被巴掌扇过的地方有点发青，“还疼吗？”

“疼......”他的眼睛红得像兔子，亮晶晶的，好像随时都要哭出来，”哥哥你打人好疼。“

”因为我是断掌。”我在有淤青的地方揉了揉，掰开他的臀瓣检查了一下穴口，肿得厉害但是没有流血之类的，”我打人超级疼的。”

“哦......”他趴在那里点点头，乖巧得像个日本进口的性爱娃娃，就算我把他压在这里再干一次他也不会反抗，当然他的身体状况大概不允许我这么做——

”你叫什么？”我把他抱起来，他软软的身子藏进我怀里，像只乖巧的猫。

“昨晚您看过身份证的呀。”他瞪大眼睛。

“年纪大了，没记住。”

“哦......”他踮起脚尖亲了亲我的耳朵，”我叫李泰容，他们都叫我TY。“

”金道英。”我简明扼要地介绍了一下我自己，然后我掏出手机，“留个联系方式。”

我加了他微信，头像是一只雪白的猫头，跟他本人一样傻了吧唧的。我给他的备注是TY，但是他给我备注了什么就不知道了。我把钱包里的现金都给了他，他吓了一跳，小心翼翼地抽出大概三分之一的纸币，把剩下的塞回我的钱包里：“我不用这么多。”

“可是你值这个价。”我有些诧异，第一次见有人嫌给钱多的。

“您以后可以多来找我。”他笑嘻嘻地环住我的腰。

我送他回家，他住的地方离他工作的地方不远，是一片明年就拆迁的小区。他拉开车门的时候，从楼梯口走出来一个人，穿着松松垮垮的白T，看着有点眼熟。

“悠太！”李泰容从车上蹦下来冲他挥挥手。

啊我想起来了——我的脑海里闪过几张小鸭子的脸，终于锁定在那个名字奇奇怪怪的小鸭子身上，生得浓眉大眼的，活儿比李泰容好很多。叫什么来着？YUNA？YUTA？男孩子的话应该是YUTA没错吧……

”金先生，好久不见了。”男生走过来冲我礼貌地点点头。

我有些莫名的尴尬：“真巧。”

李泰容飞奔过去挽住男生的手：“你出门干嘛？”

“买菜。”男生笑起来挺阳光的，跟夜店里那些面貌颓废的小鸭子不太一样。

“我跟你一起。”李泰容挽住他的胳膊，笑嘻嘻地冲我挥手，“道英哥哥，下次再见啦！”

我挥挥手钻进车里。两个人好像挺熟的，一路上叽叽喳喳闹个不停，我望着他们的背影，直到他们走进拐角的巷子，消失在我的视线里。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

那天过后我去欧洲出了个差，跟我同行的项目经理忙里偷闲把这趟当做欧洲十日游，我懒得管他，反正他去哪我跟去哪，看着他别挪用公款就行。

其实我对欧洲没什么兴趣，我大学是在英国读的，那时候爱玩儿，欧洲大陆快被我走遍了。在比利时的时候我路过了一家卖巧克力的老店，挺有名，上过很多旅游杂志的那种。我指着满屋子我分不清种类的巧克力，对老板说这个那个都给我来一盒，最后我抱着一个巨大的袋子走了出来，把小经理吓了一跳。

“老板，您送女朋友也不用买这么多啊。”

“女朋友个屁，买回去哄家里小孩玩儿呢。”

我回北京的那天航班延误了三个小时，从机场出来的时候快中午十一点，我不想回公司，也不想就这么回家睡觉。我懒洋洋地倒在驾驶座上给李泰容发了个微信：“你喜欢吃甜的吗？”

他过了快半小时才回复，我就在停车场打了半小时的消消乐。他说喜欢，附赠了一个小兔子蹦蹦跳跳的表情。

我回复：“有空吗？一起吃饭？”

“好呀~现在吗？我刚起床。”

“不着急。”我飞快地敲击着键盘，“我还在机场，过去要一个多小时。”

我到的时候他已经在楼下了，像个高中生一样背着黑色帆布包，脖子上挂着一个非主流的十字架项链，嘴唇是亮晶晶的草莓色，倒是没化什么乱七八糟的眼妆。我按了一下喇叭，他打开车门坐进来。  
我把那个巨大的袋子扔进他怀里，他吓了一跳：“什么呀？”

“我前阵子买的巧克力，给你吧。”我漫不经心地扶着方向盘。

“谢谢~今天正好是我生日。”他很愉快地在我脸上亲了一下，我觉得我的右脸似乎沾上了什么粘乎乎的东西——我慌忙擦拭着我脸上的口红印子。

“哦是吗——”我差点忘了我是看过他身份证的人，当然以我的记性是记不住他的生日的，”那正好......”

事实证明他确实是很喜欢吃甜的，他对那些能填饱肚子的食物丝毫提不起兴趣，专心致志地吃着被我当做“饭后小甜点”的果冻和蛋糕。我忍不住问他：“你爱吃甜的为什么还是这么瘦？”

“因为——”他叉下一块镶嵌在蛋糕上的猕猴桃，“因为我除了甜食什么都不吃。”

我吐血：“你会营养不良的。”

“没关系，我的身体只需要很多糖分运转就够了。”

“……”

我接到一通电话，让我下午回公司开会报告一下项目的成果。我两眼一黑：”下午我得回公司开个会，吃完我送你回去。”

“好的。”他小口嚼着蛋糕，嘴角沾着红色的果酱，“您看起来很忙。”

“我今天根本没打算回公司。”我对着他懵懂的脸坏笑起来。

“我知道——”他耳朵神奇地变成了高潮时的粉红色，“我只是不习惯啦，白天不是我的上班时间。”

结账的时候他问我能不能把剩菜打包回去，他说悠太生病了，这个点在家还没吃饭。我说随便呗，你跟他关系是挺好。

“他是我室友。”他嘿嘿地笑，“他人特别好玩儿。”

”哦......”我无语，小鸭子之间为了生意不撕逼使绊子就不错了，居然还有能一起租房的好姐妹。

下午开会的时候我对着台下年纪跟我爸差不多的部门经理们说得口干舌燥，这次的项目进展挺顺利，可是他们总是问一大堆莫名其妙的问题，我都怀疑他们是来找茬的。开完会我就接到了我妈的电话，她说给我安排了个相亲，下班后就去。

“那可不行，我今晚得加班呢。”我胡乱找了个理由想搪塞过去。

“你前几天去欧洲不是刚把项目谈下来，加什么班。”

“我这不是还得做个总结么，下午开会的时候那群老头子老是问些有的没的刁难我——”我拖长了声音抱怨，”我刚回来有点累了，真不想去。”

“不行。”她斩钉截铁地拒绝了我，“必须得去，加完班晚点去也行。”

我更头疼了。

这两年我妈一直热衷于给我相亲，我爸热衷于让我管理他手下绩效最烂的公司。我不知道我做错了什么，似乎从我记事起，两个人就看我横竖不顺眼。虽然我有个比我优秀了那么一点点的哥。但是平心而论，我也差不到哪里去。我哥去年结了婚以后，我妈在相亲这件事上就更着急了，给我安排的相亲对象质量参差不齐，有一部分还是跟我哥相了亲没成就排到我这边的——

妈的，老子凭什么连相亲都要捡我哥剩下的？

我越想越委屈。

我在办公室磨蹭到九点多，才让我妈转告那位小姐我忙完了我可以相亲了。我下楼的时候在电梯间里把地址发给了李泰容，告诉他好好打扮一下再过来。

然后我心满意足地开车去了那间咖啡厅，恶趣味地为我的相亲对象点了一杯最浓的美式冰咖，让她喝完晚上睡不着。

这次的相亲对象果然不是我的菜，一身暴发户的恶俗气息，让人反胃。

我一边敷衍她一边等待李泰容的到来。终于他来了，连带着门口传来一阵让人心情无比愉悦的清脆风铃声。他还是戴着那根非主流的十字架项链，脖子上不嫌事多地套了一个黑色的皮质项圈，露出两条细直长腿的短裤，浅咖色的宽松西装外套，这样不伦不类的打扮让他看起来还是那么漂亮——

他在我身旁站定，娇滴滴地叫了我一声 ”哥哥”，头顶细碎的暖黄色灯光洒在他年轻又鲜艳的脸上，眼波流转，顾盼生辉。

他像朵娇艳欲滴的小玫瑰。

该死的，我为什么总用一些不着边际的词句形容他？

我起身牵起他冲我的相亲对象摆了摆手：“林小姐，我先走一步。”

林小姐脸都绿了。

上了车，我踩下油门：“谢谢你今天帮了我大忙，也为了给你庆祝一下生日，今天带你去个好玩的地方。”

“刚刚那个女人是谁啊？”他一脸好奇地扭头看着车窗外咬牙切齿面目丑陋的林小姐。

“看不出来吗？我在相亲。”我忍不住大笑起来，“不过这次相亲也黄了。”

“哦......”他咯咯地笑起来，”原来您这么老啦。”

“我明年才三十岁而已。”我伸手想去揪他耳朵，却被他的耳钉扎到了手，气得我在他光裸的大腿上掐了好几下，他边躲边求饶。手感真好，又软又滑的，我又摸了好几下才收手。

我带他去的地方是一家情趣旅店。我忘了是三年前还是五年前，一帮狐朋狗友在酒吧玩大了就转战到这里开性爱party，后来这里就成了二世祖们的嫖娼窝点。这儿地段偏，隐秘性好，一般没什么人能找到这来。我选了一间玫瑰主题的房间，拉着他走了进去。

我把他脱光后抱到洒满玫瑰花瓣的床上，酒红色的床单把他的皮肤衬托得洁白胜雪。他笑嘻嘻地张开腿环住我的腰，他身上有一股很柔软的牛奶味儿。我亲着他软软的腰，在床头柜的抽屉里摸出了一副手铐。

我把他从床上捞起来，把他的手从背后铐住。他笑嘻嘻地任由我摆弄：“没想到您还好这一口。”

“你难道没见过好这一口的客人？”我捏捏他的耳朵。

“当然见过啊，变态得很。”他的膝盖不老实地蹭着我的裤裆，“不过没见过您这么帅的变态。”

“这话我爱听。”我把他拽起来跪在我腿间，“张嘴。”

他乖乖张开嘴，小小的舌头小心翼翼地舔着我的性器，像是在舔着冰激凌一样，一下一下轻轻地舔着。我捏着他的下巴往里塞了塞，他可怜兮兮地吮吸着我的性器，一边咳嗽一边呛出了眼泪。

他的口活是真的不怎么样，牙齿磕到了我好几次。我耐着性子让他慢慢舔，射出来的时候他没往外吐，仰着头吞了下去。

“乖。”我有些意外，伸手把他脸上的眼泪和流到下巴上的精液擦干净。我把他翻了个身对着我，我拍拍他的屁股，“抬高点。”

我从抽屉里翻出一根中号按摩棒插进他的后穴，那里又湿又紧，“来之前自己弄过？”

“嗯——”他小声呻吟着，随着按摩棒抽插的动作晃动着屁股，我按下开关，他被刺激得不停打颤，全身的重量都压在膝盖上，他抖得有些跪不住。

“哥哥——”他把脸埋进枕头里，可怜兮兮地求我，“可不可以不要用这个？插进来——”

“这个不够大？”我坏心地把震动调到了最高的一档。

他忍不住瘫软在床上，夹紧腿哭叫起来，“求您——那里好痒——”

我抽出按摩棒，把他重新摆成跪趴的姿势，把我的性器捅进去，他被操得哼哼唧唧的。我掏出一根小皮鞭在他屁股和后背上不轻不重地抽打着，他边哭边求饶，不一会儿就射了出来。

“爽吗？”我咬着他腰侧的鞭痕，那道深红色鞭痕被我撕咬着，淤血渗透脆弱的皮肤表面钻进我的嘴里。

“好疼——”他侧过脸来红着眼睛看着我：“可不可以抱着我做？”

我把他抱到我大腿上，让他面对面张开腿，性器一下子进入到前所未有的深度，他想往我怀里钻，却因为双手被束缚在背后失去了平衡。我把他抱在怀里亲着他白嫩的脖子，他边哭边凑上来亲我的脸，然后是我的嘴，被我躲开了。

“想接吻吗？”我坏笑着逗他。

“我就是想让您亲我一下——”他扁扁嘴，表情委屈得要命，“您不愿意就算了。”

“今天可以亲你。”我凑上去亲着他粉色的小嘴，他的嘴唇很软，凉凉的，“是给乖孩子的奖励。”

“谢谢哥哥。”他开心了，笑嘻嘻地扭着屁股吞吐着我的性器。那天晚上我们做得没有力气的时候，我抱着他在床上发呆，突然想起我上一次接吻是什么时候？我在脑海里把这些年所有印象深刻的模糊的伴侣都过了一遍，在得出结论时，我突然有点莫名的难过。

“你谈过恋爱吗？”我问他。

“没有。”他摇摇头，“母胎单身。”

“所以你也没有接过吻？”

“没有。”

“跟客人也没有？”我有些怀疑。

“您是第一个。”他调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“那为什么我是第一个？”

“因为我喜欢你呀。”他把脸埋在我的胸口，软软的头发蹭得我痒痒的。

“行吧。”我点头。

“您这是什么反应啊！”他抬起头来瞪着我，像一只被踩了尾巴的小猫。

“什么什么反应？”我脑袋都大了，是不是我跟他有点代沟？“我的意思是，你可以喜欢我。”

“哦……”他重新把头埋进我的胸口，懒洋洋的捏着我的手指玩，“您上一次恋爱是什么时候？”

“大概是？”我飞快地计算了一下年份，“大概是八年前？我大学毕业的时候就分手了。”

“这么久啊！”他一声惊呼，“原来您打了这么久的光棍！”

我狠狠地揪着他的耳朵教训他，“什么叫我打光棍，我这是眼光高，小孩子懂个屁！”

“疼疼疼！”他嗷嗷乱叫，“那您喜欢的人，是什么样的？”

“他——泰国人，喜欢泡吧，爱跳舞，学美术的。“我回忆了一下李永钦大学时的样子，“他毕业回了泰国我们就分手了，哦对了，他也姓李。”


	3. Chapter 3

03.

李永钦在这个夏天的末尾突然拨通了我的电话。

我和他重新取得联系是在去年冬天，我在海底捞对着对面座椅上的玩具熊吃得满头大汗,手机突然收到一条陌生号码发来的短信，内容很简短，“我来北京了。——Tennie。”

那一瞬间我以为我做了个梦，梦里我停留在二十岁的年纪，我和他在伦敦的某间小酒吧喝得烂醉，他在台上歪七扭八地跳舞，跳累了就躲在我怀里打哈欠，他短短的头发刺得我下巴生疼，银色的耳饰冰凉凉地贴在我的胸口。我们就那么一直谈着恋爱，从伦敦谈到曼谷，从曼谷谈到北京，时间是什么东西，能拆散我们俩的都他妈是混账。

我仿佛重新回到十年前。我跳起来结完账就往机场赶，我太着急了，都没有想过这个陌生的号码会不会是老天爷给我的恶作剧？我连花点时间去确认都来不及。我在国际到达口拨通了那个号码,电话那头的声音有点熟悉又有点陌生，带着他一如既往的，黏黏糯糯的语调：“金道英，我在三号口，你在哪？”

这是一个多荒唐的梦啊，荒唐到我认不出二十八岁的李永钦，他的头发留长了很多，软软的刘海垂下来快要遮住眼睛，他去掉了那些乱七八糟的耳饰，换上了一身得体的黑色西装。那一瞬间我以为时空错乱了，我站在时光的渡口，等待着奔涌的河流带我去到某个未知的地点，而我的李永钦微笑着站在时间的洪流中看向我——他一定是在嘲笑我，这么多年过去，不只是他变了，其实什么都变了，没变的只有奋不顾身冲上去紧紧拥抱住他的我。

那晚我们俩在我家的大床上疯狂地做爱，他高潮的时候我才终于在他眼里看到了一点曾经的李永钦的影子，曾经他就是这样孤傲又慵懒的，不可一世地看着为了他意乱情迷的我。

“你变得不一样了。”李永钦靠在我怀里呢喃着，他明媚的眼里满是潮湿的水汽。

“你也不一样了。”我亲吻着他的耳朵，那里干干净净的，没有一点扎过耳洞的痕迹，我们分离的时间真长，长到所有的伤疤都已经长好。“我今天差点认不出你。”

这么多年过去，在他面前我依旧没有什么自尊，小心翼翼斟酌着一字一句。

“人都会长大的。”李永钦从我怀里爬起来去了浴室，我攥住身下乱七八糟的床单，有种他再次消失的错觉。梦终究是梦，就算他回到我身边，也无法填补那些年他一走了之留下的空白。以后的日子里我们都心照不宣，吃饭，喝酒，看电影，偶尔做爱。他说他爸去世了，他果然如我所料接管了家族企业，然后来了中国分公司。我问他什么时候回泰国，他说下个月，可是半年多过去，他一次都没有回去过。

我跟李永钦约到了李泰容的场子，因为那天李泰容邀请我去看他跳舞。进场的时候还偶遇了李泰容的室友。他靠在一个学生模样的男孩身上，抬手冲我打了个招呼。

我和李永钦碰了杯，就看到李泰容上了场，他戴着一头金色的长卷假发，上半身套了一件宽松的大T恤，下半身是黑色吊带袜和制服小短裙，两条带子绕过他细瘦的大腿挂在他的蕾丝小内裤上。裙子很短，他蹲下身抱着钢管扭屁股的时候大半个屁股都露在外面。

李永钦吐槽：”他头甩得那么起劲，怎么假发还没掉啊。“

李泰容一步一步扭到台子边坐下，他的鞋跟有点高，走不稳的样子有点滑稽。他撩了撩头发，向台下的观众抛了一个飞吻，嘴唇是烈焰般的跳动着的鲜红色。不断有人走上前去把钱塞进他的长筒袜里，胆大的人会不老实地摸几下他的大腿。李泰容笑嘻嘻地把小费从袜子里一张张拽出来，整理成一叠握在手里，然后扶着台子边缘站起来。他抬起腿的时候，所有人都不怀好意地看着他的底裤，李泰容配合着把腿张开了些，然后站起身走下了台。

我和李永钦聊了几句工作上的事，就感觉到有人在拍我的肩膀。我回过头，李泰容提着两瓶酒甜甜地冲我笑：“哥哥您来啦。”

我拍拍沙发示意他坐下来，我认出他拿来的是这儿最贵的酒，他从桌上拿起开瓶器，熟练地为我和李永钦倒酒。

“这是哥哥的朋友吗？”他把酒杯递给李永钦，他涂了和嘴唇一样颜色的指甲油，眼皮上也是一大片粉的棕的我分辨不出的红色。

“是我的大学同学。”我的脑海中竟然有个邪恶的念头，我在后悔我为什么不说李永钦是我的前男友。我想看看李泰容是什么反应——我真是恶趣味。

李泰容规规矩矩地起身鞠躬给李永钦打了个招呼，他弯下腰的时候又要走光了。

“我好怕他眼皮上的东西掉到我的酒杯里。”李永钦的语言还是一贯的刻薄，李泰容好像听不懂英语，低着头给李永钦倒满了第二杯酒。

“今晚多少男人摸过你？”我把手伸进他的裙子里扯着他大腿上的带子。

“您别拽掉了。”李泰容拍开我的手，又紧紧缠住我的胳膊，“就刚刚台上那些。”

我把手探进他的裙底，屁股那块竟然是湿的，从后穴缓缓流出的液体浸湿了内裤单薄的布料。我捏捏他的屁股：“真骚，屁股里塞着东西上台跳舞？”

“我下了台才塞进去的。”他晃了晃酒杯，把脸凑到我耳边，“今晚不找我做吗？”

“当然找你。”我笑眯眯地圈住他的脖子，李永钦冷眼看着我们调情，一言不发地坐在一边喝酒。李泰容小心翼翼地看着他的脸色不敢搭话，我和李永钦又聊了点最近工作上的事，我们很快把两瓶酒喝完了。

李永钦抓起桌子上的车钥匙示意他先回去，我替他叫好了代驾。李永钦走前踢了一脚我的小腿：“你他妈悠着点，小心染病。”

我把车停在了后门，李泰容挽着我的胳膊靠在我身上，走路一瘸一拐的：“刚刚那位好像不太喜欢我呢。”

“是我前男友。”我笑得快要岔气，“姓李的那个。”

“什么呀。”李泰容气呼呼地推开我往前走，没走几步脚又崴了，他呲牙咧嘴地站直了继续走，边走边骂我，“渣男。”

“我怎么就渣男了？？？”我又跟不上他的脑回路了，“我们分手快八年了。”

“不管，前男友在场还要找我睡觉的就是渣男。”他哼哼唧唧地想推开我，我把他抱起来放在车子后备箱的盖子上，他张开腿环住我的腰。

“那本渣男就要跟这位小美女在这里做爱了。”我撩起他的裙子抚摸着他的大腿内侧，吻着他颈侧薄薄的肌肤，金色的发丝刺得我的耳朵痒痒的，外人看来我们一定是一对年轻的小情侣。

“这里会被人看到的。”他软乎乎地撒娇，“去车里做不行吗？”

“不行。”我不由分说地拉开他的裙子拉链，裙子哗啦一声掉在地上。我把他翻了个身，扯着他大腿上的带子——那玩意儿太结实了，他的内裤不上不下地卡在大腿上。他后穴里有一个肛塞，我把它拔出来的时候李泰容闷哼了一声，我拍了拍他的屁股：“逼这么痒吗？每次来之前都要自己先弄好？”

我把他拉起来，他的脸涨得通红，我从背后圈着他的脖子捏住他的下巴想让他张开嘴，他咬着嘴唇不肯。我索性用力捏住他脸颊上的肉，他哇哇大叫着，我趁机把肛塞塞进了他不老实的小嘴里。

“呜呜呜呜——”他眼圈一下子红了，穿着高跟鞋的脚不老实地向后踢着我的小腿。

我把他重新压回盖子上，重重打了一下他的屁股：“趴下别乱动，表现好了就回车里做。”

他不敢踢我了，只是闷哼着表示抗议，我懒得跟他废话，把手伸进那个湿漉漉的洞口试探了一下，感觉没有什么阻力就带上套子提枪捅了进去。李泰容又开始呜呜呜地乱叫了起来，我听了半天才辨认出他在喊疼。我放慢了速度，用膝盖顶了一下他因为站不住而弯曲的腿：“站直了，屁股抬高点。”

他腿很长，又踩着高跟鞋，因为上半身趴在后盖上所以屁股翘得很高。我按住他的腰不让他乱动，他的小屁股被我的胯骨撞得通红，我的性器被他紧紧吸附着。他的T恤被我掀到胸口，我捏了捏他挺立的乳头——如果不是胸前太过平坦，我真的以为我在操一个小妓女。

终于我第一次缴械投降了——我提上裤子，把避孕套打了个结，走了几步扔到后门旁边的垃圾桶里。李泰容累得站不住，顾不得提上内裤就蹲在车边捂着脸哭，我踢了一脚他露在外面的屁股，他抬起头来，一双波光粼粼的大眼睛又红又肿，眼皮上的亮片飞得满脸都是。

他吐掉嘴里的东西，拉住我的手站起来扑进我怀里，鼻涕眼泪蹭在我外套上。我从车里翻出纸巾盒给他擦脸，他一脸委屈地撇撇嘴，我忍不住拧了一下他的耳朵：“不听话把东西吐出来了还敢哭。”

“我会听话的。”他认错倒是挺快。

我打开副驾驶座的门把椅子放平，让李泰容躺上去。他的内裤还卡在大腿上，那两根带子实在是太烦人了。李泰容抓起我放在驾驶座上的车钥匙，那上面有一把折叠刀。他咬着嘴唇把那两根带子剪断，我把他的内裤脱下来扔到车窗外。

李泰容张开腿，把膝盖抱在胸前，我伸手戳了一下那个被操得软烂红肿的小洞，那里敏感地收紧了。李泰容捂着脸不敢看我，他一定是又脸红了。

“看着我。”我把他的手举上头顶，用领带捆起来。

我们在车上做了第二次，他的大腿被我掐出了泛紫的淤青。他有些害羞，却因为我的命令不得不看着我操他。不知道是不是因为眼皮上的亮片飞进眼里刺激了泪腺，他一晚上哭个没完没了。哭得厉害的时候我就打几下他的屁股，他哭得更凶了。

“呜呜呜呜哥哥你长得好像兔子啊——”我是看错了吗，他一边嗷嗷大哭一边笑？

“哇生气的时候真的很像兔子！！！”嗯我没看错，他是真的一边嗷嗷大哭一边笑。

我气得按住他的大腿狠揍他的屁股，他的屁股被我拍得通红，他一边哭一边咯咯咯地笑。我头都大了，掐着他的脸威胁他：“再笑就让你屁股开花！”

“我错了我错了。”他的脸被我扯变了形，“嗷嗷嗷嗷疼——别揍我！”

我们在车里做得满头大汗，李泰容被我收拾了一顿以后不敢笑了，但是笑声变成了很多没头没脑的话——

“以前有没有人说过您像兔子啊？”  
“啊不只像兔子，还像雪貂！”  
“好像有只小动物在操我啊，啊啊啊啊啊救命！”  
“哥哥你爱吃胡萝卜吗？”  
“以后叫你兔子哥哥好不好呀！”

然后我就射出来了——妈的，都怪那句兔子哥哥把我逗笑了。李泰容又开始咯咯咯地乱笑，边笑眼泪边飞，这个神经病。

我回到驾驶座上，李泰容懒洋洋地蜷缩在座椅上哼歌：“小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开——”

我满脸黑线地命令他：“跪好，屁股撅起来。”

“哦——”他撇撇嘴照做了，“真凶。”

“我看你今天就是欠揍。”我拍拍他两腿中间艳红的穴口，那里被操得合不上“别乱动，回家再收拾你。”

“被人看到怎么办呀。”他哼哼唧唧地抱怨，红着眼睛好像又要哭了。

“那就看吧。”我踩下油门，“看看你是怎么被我操得屁股开花的。”

他老老实实地跪在座垫上，经过光线充足的红绿灯的时候他总是忍不住往贴着遮光膜的窗边蹭。我把他揪回来，手恶劣地掐着他红肿得随时都要被掐出血来的穴口，那里被我操得流了很多水。

李泰容呜咽着求饶，我警告他：“把屁股夹紧点，敢弄脏我的坐垫试试。”

十五分钟的路程被我延长了一倍。到家的时候李泰容的膝盖被坐垫磨得通红，我脱下西装外套系在他的腰上，正好能从他的屁股遮到膝盖。他的臀缝里有一片粘粘糊糊的水迹，他红着眼睛拿纸巾擦干净，“我好像把坐垫弄脏了呢”

“回家再收拾你。”我把他抱下来进了电梯，到一楼的时候电梯里进来一位老大爷，李泰容看到有人来了吓得扁扁嘴又要哭。

老大爷意味深长地看了我一眼：“小伙子可不能欺负你女朋友啊，两口子过日子还有啥过不去的。”

我：“……”

李泰容进了门甩掉高跟鞋就跪在地上扯我的裤子，他用手胡乱撸了两下，张开嘴含了进去，我踹了他一脚：“急什么啊，我衣服还没脱呢。”

我还以为我看错了，在我踹他的一瞬间，他的性器忽然抬起头来，这好像是我第一次看见他硬了——我有些不可思议，试探性地在他的性器上踩了一下，他的呻吟声突然高了两个八度，抬起眼楚楚可怜地看着我。

“喜欢我这么对你吗？”我摸摸他湿漉漉的脸，又踩了他一下，皮鞋的鞋底大概会让他很疼。他点点头，把脸埋在我手心里。

说句很矫情的话，那时候我是真的心动了一下。我一无所有地孤独了太多年，李泰容就像我在路边捡回家的流浪猫，他不介意我是坏人我是骗子，只会把脸埋进我的手掌心，傻兮兮地说喜欢我。

后来的我们好像在我家的吧台上又喝了很多酒，他脱掉衣服和假发，在城市的霓虹灯底下醉醺醺地跳舞。我把他按在落地玻璃窗上做爱，他好像又说了一次他喜欢我。

“那我们发展一下长期关系吧。”我是这么回答他的。


End file.
